This is What we Both Need
by OokamiHime567
Summary: Naruto was his best friend, his other half. Too bad Sakura likes to stick her nose in places it doesn't belong.
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's Ookamihime and please don't throw any food at me! I am so sorry for not updating but the truth is, i'm going through a major writer's block and I can't find the determination to finish the chapter for LLW. I decided to post a new story, no not a multichap., just a two shot that might help me get my grove back. Keep in mind that this story in yaoi and it is my first time posting anything like this. Please review and give me good criticism. Arigato and please enjoy!

Naruto strutted into his best friend's office and sat on the desk like he always did. Sasuke told himself that this was nothing new, yet he felt strangely hyper aware of Naruto lately. More importantly he found himself aware of his reactions to Naruto.

Naruto crossed his thick, tan arms over his chest.

"So, you and Sakura doing anything exciting this weekend?" He asked with a grin that made Sasuke's heart jump. His dark eyes strayed back to his paperwork.

"No, she broke it off."

"Aw hell," Naruto responded," you okay man?" He laid a hot hand on Sasuke's shoulder, making him jump.

"Did she tell you why? I hope you didn't take that slut Karin's offer up last week? I would hope you would share that tidbit of info. with you best bud."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's teasing. Secretly, he was happy with Naruto's refusal to take himself or his life seriously. It was what kept him together most of the time. Of course Naruto would never hear him speak those words out of his mouth. He didn't need the blonde's ego getting any bigger. He shrugged off Naruto's hand.

"No, I'd never cheat on her." He couldn't possibly tell Naruto why Sakura had broken up with him. He'd thought about it and didn't get any sleep. He had yelled at her, telling her that if she wanted to move on from their stale relationship that she could, but what she had said about Naruto was ridiculous. Her final words that night had been,

"If you don't hear if from me, you'll never make a move."

Sighing, Sasuke stood up from his office chair and moved to look out the window. He turned around and found Naruto standing also; but way too close.

"Dammit, would you stop crowding me and making such a big deal out of it!"

Naruto backed off with his hands raised,"Sorry, you probably need your space to grieve." His blue eyes were wide and understanding and Sasuke was glad that Naruto was one of those people that don't take offense easily.

"It's not like she died Naruto, we just broke up." He explained.

Naruto grinned and focused his strong gaze on Sasuke.

"Well, since you're free, I'm gonna invite myself over to your house for some movies and pizza." Sasuke looked startled at Naruto's plan.

"Why would you do that?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

Naruto stared at him as if he had lost his mind. He moved forward and touched Sasuke's forehead, brushing his bangs slightly. Sasuke jerked back at the brief touch and to his surprise he felt a stirring in his pants.

"Dude, we've always had guy night whether were dating or not. We sit around watching movies and get drunk in out boxers-."

"No! No boxers!" He all but shouted. He took a deep breath and silently cursed Sakura to the very pits of hell.

"Beer and movies sound great. Yeah, we'll do what we always do. No problem." Now he sounded like a babbling idiot. Naruto didn't seem to notice though and he smiled brightly. He jumped up from his spot by the wall and for a second Sasuke was scared that Naruto was gonna hug him.

However, Naruto phone began to ring loudly in his pocket. Naruto paused and fished it out of his deep pocket and answered it. Sasuke felt his stomach clench when he heard who it was.

"Sup' Sakura." His friend met his slightly alarmed eyes." yeah he's here crying his eyes out."

Naruto narrowly dodged the stapler aimed for his head. Sasuke stared as Naruto continued his conversation with his ex. When Naruto grew quiet, Sasuke felt a sickening feeling wash over him. Sakura wouldn't take her silly assumption too far would she?

Naruto's eyes grew wide and his face grew pale at an alarming rate. Sasuke had to restrain himself from getting up and smashing that expensive phone under his foot. Instead he clenched the seat of his chair with his blunt nails tightly. Naruto then ended the conversation and shuffled his feet , looking anywhere but at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed shakily before running a hand through his hair.

"I guess the weekend's off huh?" Naruto walked to the door of the office and paused with his hand on the door knob.

"No, it's still on. I'll talk to you about it later at your house." Then he was gone, closing the door quietly behind himself. Sasuke growled and began to pack his briefcase to leave.

"Damn it all to hell." He spat bitterly.

He could replace some girl he knew for a week but his best friend that he'd known since childhood? Not a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto sat in his car for about ten minutes before deciding to get out. He had brought over some movies for them to watch since Sasuke was going to be taking care of the pizza. The movies were all war and western flicks. Nothing at all romantic.

He walked up Sasuke's steps and knocked on the dark brown door, forgetting the key Sasuke had reluctantly gave him. Immediately, Sasuke opened the door which startled Naruto. He stared at the dark haired man and felt a blush creep up his neck. Sasuke was wearing a pair of navy sweats and a dark blue tshirt. His hair that usually framed his forehead was pinned back with a silver clip.

"Why the hell are you just standing there? Hurry up and come in, I'm tryin' to warm the inside not outside idiot." Sasuke snapped. That jolted Naruto out of his thoughts. He chuckled sheepishly and moved into the warm house when Sasuke moved back. He moved further into the house and sat down on the couch where he was joined by Sasuke not a second later. Naruto grabbed a piece of pizza that was on the coffee table and was happy to realize it was his pizza. After about his fourth piece Naruto wiped his hands on his dark blue jeans and slumped on the couch.

"Um, Sasuke? I was thinking that maybe we should-"

"No, there's nothing to talk about." Sasuke snapped coldly. Naruto sighed and cradled his head in his hands.

"Sasuke, I was talking to Sakura and-"

"It's not what you think." Sasuke hissed standing up. Naruto followed his action.

"No, it's not what you think." He countered. Sasuke growled lowly and pushed pass Naruto to walk toward the door. Naruto breathed in deeply before he caught Sasuke's pale wrist in his hands.

"Sasuke would you please listen to me." Sasuke whirled around stared blankly at the tan hand holding his wrist.

"Naruto..Let me go." Naruto released Sasuke and his eyes widened in surprise. It was the way Sasuke had spoken. That, that defeated voice that made Naruto's heart ache. What could possibly be making Sasuke sound so conflicted? Naruto inched closer to Sasuke, who had his head downcast.

"Sasuke...I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything." The anger from earlier returned to Sasuke's obsidian eyes.

"You just don't fuckin' understand do you? You think that everything in the world is going to just magically fix itself?" He shoved Naruto hard. The gentle Naruto that had spoken to Sasuke quickly evaporated. He shoved Sasuke back and soon they were wrestling on the floor, just like when they were kids. They punched, kicked, and bit at each other until they bumped into the table. The pizza box that was innocently sitting on the table was flipped upside down on the beige carpet. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and stared at the red mess on the floor.

"You're gonna pay for that."Sasuke snarled.

"Why should I? You knocked it over!" Naruto sneered. Naruto barreled into Sasuke and they were standing chest to chest. Naruto huffed, out of breath, and his eyes strayed to Sasuke's lips. They were pale pink and were parted taking in small amounts of air.

A sudden thought made its way into Naruto head. He wanted to see how soft those lips were. He wanted to kiss them.

So he did.

They were softer than he had thought and he was dimly surprised when he felt a stirring in his pants from the brief brush of skin.

'Oh shit. Oh shit. I'm kissing Sasuke, oh shit. I'm kissing my best friend.'

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke and averted his eyes. He stumbled backwards and slumped down on the couch. Naruto held his head in his hands and took a deep breath.

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke asked lowly.

"I...I don't know." Sasuke chuckled and Naruto looked at him as he sat down on the couch next to him.

"Sakura said-" All of a sudden a hand was around his neck and a hot mouth was on his. It wasn't even really a kiss. Just a collision of teeth and lips. Naruto whined and tugged at Sasuke's had, wanting air. The dark haired man lessened the pressure but he didn't release his grip.

"S..Sasuke!" He managed to gasp out. Sasuke suckled on his lower lip before pulling away, leaving Naruto with pulsing, swollen lips. They were quiet for a few seconds. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and saw him running a hand through his hair. Naruto reached over and picked a lock up but when he realized what he was doing he yelped and in two strides was on the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry, Sakura said some stuff, I think that she brainwashed me-"

"What? That I would welcome your kisses? That I liked them?" Sasuke replied coldly. Naruto flinched at the tone and looked out the window. The open window that could have let anyone walking outside see what they were doing. Guilt and disgust washed over him in buckets.

"No, that I liked _you_. I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm gonna go."

Naruto began to walk toward the door and instead of hands pushing him out they pulled him back.

"Wha..?" Sasuke looked at Naruto in confusion.

"She, she told me that I like you." Sasuke admitted. Naruto blushed and looked sheepishly to the side.

"Was what she said true?" Naruto looked back at Sasuke in shock.

"Um, I, er. I don't know."

"Don't lie to me!" Sasuke half-shouted.

Naruto gulped loudly.

"Well, I mean, its not uncommon for men to want to experiment right!?" He said quickly. Sasuke smirked and nodded.

"Sakura told me and I had been in denial about it for a while. I don't know if I want o continue with this sort of thing- other than you- or if I'm bi, but I'd like to try and make this,"He motioned between himself and Naruto," work if possible. But, I..I understand if that's not what you want."

Sasuke blushed and looked away, hoping that between the babbling that Naruto got his point.

Naruto smiled and grabbed Sasuke's hands.

"Okay, we can do this." Sasuke stared at Naruto in awe and before he was aware of what he was doing, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's face in both of his hands and kissed him. The kiss started off sweet and slow but with time it grew aggressive and dominating. Sasuke pushed Naruto to the door and pinned him to the wall. He smirked into the kiss when he heard a whimper escape Naruto. Sasuke put a little space in between them and used it to rub Naruto's member.

"Ah! S..Sasuke, w..wait." Naruto moaned out. He panted and let out a satisfied groan when Sasuke moved to his neck and littered it with bites and licks. Naruto almost didn't want to leave but he used all of his will power to push Sasuke off of him. He grinned at Sasuke's disappointed groan.

"We should both, um think some more on this before we uh, do it." Naruto panted. Sasuke nodded before moving back so that Naruto could open the door.

"Goodbye." Sasuke nodded a bye and then Naruto fled to his car

Hey guys its OokamiHime and I hoped that you guys liked this. one more chap to go! I'm still working on LLW so don't worry! It has not been abandoned.

Anyways, I hope you guys like and please review. I get all these wonderful followers and favs but, I don't know what you think about it so please try to REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

*Okay people. Put down the pitchforks and stuff. I am really sorry for not updating in a while. I just moved recently so I was still trying to get situated. I hope there are people still reading this and if not...I shall cry. Anyway, enjoy this last chapter and please review.

Sasuke sighed and stepped out of the bathroom. He held the towel tight around his waist in one hand and the other holding his phone.

"Yes Naruto ,it's fine."

"_I'm sorry. It's just that-"_

He held the phone in between his ear and shoulder while he listened to Naruto's rant. He dug through his drawers and layed his outfit down on the bed. He smirked. Oh hell yeah.

"I'll just drive over there and pick you up. Your stuff might be crap but I have the good stuff."

Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's cry of mock anger.

"_Hey Gama-chan is not crap. He's loyal and has the best damn heater in the world."_

"I'm about to get dressed so I'm hanging up."

_"Wait!"_

Sasuke's finger was frozen over the 'end' button.

"What?" He asked warily.

_"Are you naked?" Naruto purred._

Sasuke's face burned with a blush and he scoffes despite the heat forming in his stomach.

"You wish."

_Beep._

He threw the phone on the bed and dropped the towel while reaching for the boxer briefs that sat on the outfit. He hurridly pulled those on then proceeded to get dressed for his and Naruto's..._date._

First he pulled on a pair of his favorite gray jeans. Black designs stood out artistically on the back pockets. Then he slipped on a tight white wife beater. Over that he shrugged on a black button up shirt that he left unbuttoned. He turned to the mirror and surveyed his appearance.

'Nice' he concluded with a smirk. He bent down and pulled on a pair of socks before leaving his room and entering the living room. Stopping slowly at the couch, Sasuke was reminded of what happened two days ago. Him and Naruto confessing and their agreement. His hand lightly traced his lips, remembering their short collision of lips and their passion boiling over. Sasuke was honestly surprised he could even manage to think about it much less do it after being straight for twenty- four years. He grabbed his keys off the table and slipped on a pair of shoes before leaving his house. He started his car before driving to Naruto's.

After Naruto had left and Sasuke was given time to think, he fully realized how much their relationship would impact others. Sasuke was the son of Uchiha Fugaku. The founder of Uchiha Enterprises. The man who had his face in the newspaper two times a week. Also the man who was expected to have raised two well-mannered, smart, stoic, _straight_ men. Itachi was a perfect example. He had a beautiful wife and two equally smart and beautiful children. He was also next in line , and fully qualified, to take over U.E._  
_

And what was Fugaku's younget son doing? Working in a small company that worked for U.E. Unmarried and now questioning his sexuality. Sasuke shrugged and looked ahead at the road. He had always been the different on. Why change no? Of course he realized his father would go into shock when he told him but , eh, that might be funny to watch._  
_

When Naruto had said he needed time, Sasuke had thought he meant...fifteen minutes..tops. not two whole days. Sasuke was not at all a patient person. Of course Naruto had still called him at the oddest times but it didn't help seeing as how everytime he heard the blond's voice, his pants got incredibly tight. He found himself jacking off more in these two days than when he had turned sixteen. Then Naruto had called saying they should go on a date

Sasuke sighed and pulled into Naruto's driveway, eyeing the orange hunk of metal that sat in front of him.

'This is all your fault.' He accused straightened out his clothes once he got out and walked up to Naruto's door. He knocked twice and heard tripping and several curses before the door finally opened. Naruto's face peeked out and he opened the door wider with a smile on his full lips when he saw who had knocked.

"Sasuke! Come in dude. I thought you weren't gonna come." Sasuke rolled his eyes and stepped inside.

"I just talked to you like, ten minutes ago." He retorted. Naruto closed the door behind him. Sasuke began to tug his shoes off. He glanced up and took this time to look at Naruto's outfit. A silky burnt orange dress shirt and a pair of simple black jeans. Naruto coughed and it pulled him from his thoughts. Sasuke stood up straight and moved to sit on the couch.

"What?" Naruto pouted before shrugging and sitting down next to him.

"Did you miss me?" Sasuke once again rolled his eyes before reluctantly nodding.

"Yeah, I missed you." He admitted. Naruto scoffed.

"Well, I couldn't tell. They say time makes the heart grow fonder. I didn't even get a kiss." Sasuke eyes widened in in shock. He bit his lip in hesitation when Naruto looked at him expectantly.

He leaned forward and placed a sweet, chaste kiss on Naruto's puckered lips. Naruto blinked when Sasuke pulled back and chuckled quietly.

"Well, let me show you how much I missed you."

The next thing Sasuke knew he was being grabbed by his hair and tugged forward.

Naruto's lips sloppily collided with his. Sasuke moaned at the sharp pain and his tounge wasted no time in rubbing at Naruto's grinning lips. He was granted and Naruto growled when Sasuke began to take control of the kiss. Naruto's tounge pushed against Sasuke's. The dark-haired boy moaned in shock when Naruto's hot hand slid up his shirt and pinched one of the dark nubs.

"A-ah! Naruto...so good."

Naruto smirked into the kiss before pulling away and attacking the pale neck before him. Sasuke didn't mind the change and just moaned helplessly when Naruto sucked at his pulse feverently. His hands found their way in blond locks. A yelp escaped Sasuke's mouth as he was pulled to straddle Naruto's spread legs.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke unconsciously rocked into his erect member. His free hand grabbed Sasuke's hip and pulled him against him in a sensual grind.

"Yess." Naruto hissed into Sasuke's red, bruised neck. Sasuke's mouth hung open over Naruto's shoulder as breathless moans escaped him. His hands continued to pull at Naruto's hair, and he wondered briefly if he was hurting him.

Then suddenly Naruto's head dipped down and a short scream escaped Sasuke as his erect nub was enveloped in wet heat.

His hands pushed on his hips moving Sasuke into a steady rhythm of grinding. Naruto could feel his lower stomach clench and he groaned around the sensitive nipple in his mouth. Sasuke certainly agreed and continued to push Naruto's head down. He was aware of his erection rubbing against Naruto's and pressed down harder, smirking when he heard Naruto growl. His victory was taken from him when Naruto let the nipple go with a pop. Sasuke cursed himself for the whine that escaped his mouth. Naruto returned to Sasuke's swolen lips and nipped and bit at them enjoying the heavy pants and moans filling the air. His hand moved between them and experimentaly pushed against the erection pressing into his.

The reaction was instant. Sasuke arched up and threw his head back with a loud moan befor he slumped against Naruto's chest.

Naruto blinked and his hands moved to hold Sasuke up. Sasuke's eyes drooped before snaping open when he looked between them.

"Naruto, crap, I'm sorry. You didn't finish." Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay." Sasuke bit his lip before he smirked sexily. Naruto's eyes got wide when Sasuke slid down off his lap and down between his spread legs. Pale hands fingered the zipper on his pants before pulling it down.

Sasuke gulped and Naruto saw the uncertainess in his eyes.

Naruto layed a hand on his shoulder causing Sasuke to look up at him.

"Sasuke, you don't have to do this for me." He saw Sasuke's eyes harden with determination.

He didn't respond with words, his reply was to pull Naruto out his pants and swallow him in one go.

To say that Naruto yelled would be an understatement. He screeched. His hands found Sasuke's head which was making a patteren.

Suck. Twist. Lick. Over and over. It might have been simple but it had Naruto gasping for air. This was the best blowjob he had ever had from any girl. Sasuke's head bobbed and he looked straight at Naruto for encouragement.

Naruto met his dark gaze with unfocused, hazy blue yes.

"Hmm..yeah, just like that. Ah!" One more suck and Naruto erupted in the warm mouth surrounding him. His hand pushed down on Sasuke's urging him to take it all. After he finished his hands loosened and Sasuke let him go and scooted back. Naruto could barely breath at the picture Sasuke made. Hair mussed, eyes half-lid, and full pink lips which had a small portion of his release.

It took a couple of seconds before he got his breath back to speak.

"That was amazing." Sasuke blushed and stood on shaky legs. Naruto stood and kissed him softly.

"Thank you." Sasuke averted his gaze.

"You could have warned me."

Naruto chuckled and grabbed Sasuke's hand before leading him to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, I'll do better next time." Sasuke, having recovered enough, scoffed.

"Yeah, um, how about no. Next time it's your mouth around my cock." Then he disappeared into the bathroom. Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, and your ass around my cock." The door was promptly slammed in his face.

I'm done! First completed story. WHOOP WHOOP! Anyway, review and give me your lives-um, loves. I said loves. ;3


End file.
